Halfas and Benders
by CyberActors15
Summary: Sequel to Field Trip. Just before Danny is about to take his place on the throne as the King of the Ghost Zone he is thrown into another dimension where he has to help restore balance.


Chapter 1: The Elemental Halfas

**Shadow: Hey guys I am Shadow the Hedgehog the CyberActors15 representative and this is one of the three sequels for the fanfic Field Trip. Tip you might want to read Field trip first or you will be utterly confused. So just Search Field Trip or go to CyberActors15's profile to find the story. ****Oh yeah don't forget that this Fanfic will continue until legend of Korra. Also in this story there will be words from another language (Chinese) for some parts but there will be a definition at the end of the chapter so don't give up if you can't understand. Oh yeah CyberActors15 does not own either show. Nickelodeon does. And he doesn't own me either Sega does.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Katara's voice starts narrating about the war**

"**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.****  
Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked."**

**Tucker then slides in with a microphone. **

"**Remix!" He yelled and let the DJ do his thing**

**And music starts playing.**

"**He's a Phantom****  
****Danny Phan- Danny phan- Danny Phantom******

**Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very****  
****strange machine******

**It was designed to view a world unseen****  
****(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)"**

**A wave of water washed over Tucker and the DJ **

**Katara smirked and started narrating again.**

"**Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them.****  
But when the world needed him most, he vanished."**

**A Ghost Trap falls on Katara**

**Tucker walks out pushes the trap away.**

**The DJ came back and the music continued.**

"**When it didn't quite work his****  
****folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it****  
****there was a great big flash****  
****everything just changed****  
****his molecules got all rearranged******

**(phantom phantom)"**

**A water whip grabs the DJ, Tucker and the DJ set. **

**It tossed them away.**

**Katara continues to narrate.**

"**A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the****  
new Avatar, an airbender named Aang, and although his****  
airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn****  
before he's ready to save anyone.**

**But I believe Aang can save the world."**

**Tucker tackles Katara and ties her up and cues the DJ.**

"**When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair****  
****and glowing green eyes****  
****he could walk through walls****  
****disappear and fly****  
****he was much more unique then the other guys****  
****and it was then Danny knew what he had to do****  
****he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through****  
****he's here to fight for me and you******

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all****  
****cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)**

**He's Danny Phantom"**

**Katara walked out angry. Tucker just shrugged.**

"**Your all so precious future and technology will literally destroy this world." Katara said angrily.**

"**Well your stupid old ways and no technology are going to destroy this world because you can't defend yourself." Tucker yelled back.**

**They are both sucked into a Fenton Thermos. And Danny and Aang walk out.**

"**These guys have got to learn to shut up." Danny said.**

"**You're right. Hey lets go grab a bite to eat." Aang said.**

~00000~

Danny stood up and looked around him to see lots of buildings made from Ice and snow. Danny also noticed that he was surrounded by people with weird blue clothing who were very shocked. Danny figured that those were to protect them from the cold and then it him.

Danny mentally cursed. **"Where did Clockwork send me? And where are the others?" **Danny asked himself mentally. Danny waited for something to happen while these people stared at him.

"**你是****谁****？你的精神****?**"** [1] **One of the people asked in a language that Danny didn't know.

Danny looked confused. "Excuse Me?" Danny asked clearly not understanding what they said.

The others looked just as confused as he did once he spoke. One of them looked deeply at him then turned to the others.

"**有****蓝****色的眼睛，也****许****他被送往从月球的精神**" **[2] **the one who looked at him said.

Danny was getting really confused so he tried to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Danny." He said hoping that someone would understand him but the looks on their faces said that they didn't understand the teen.

Danny looked confused as they continued to talk and then they had decided on what to do. They motioned for Danny to follow them seeing that they could not understand each other.

They took Danny to who Danny figured was the Chief of this Ice Tribe place. Danny saw the Chief in front of a small wooden door.

The Chief who had been told about Danny from one of his guards so he knew that Danny didn't speak their language.

"**我行政****Arnook****和我的北水部落的首席**." **[3] **He said while making gestures that said his name and that he was Chief of this land or welcome to his land, Danny didn't know. "**你是****谁**?" **[4] **Then he gestured to Danny.

"My Name Is Danny." Danny said.

Arnook nodded his head then he opened the wooden door, motioned for Danny to follow him then went in.

Danny went in after and was surprised to some grass. Danny noticed that this place was warmer and he also noticed that new energy within him was stronger. Danny looked up and saw the moon in the sky. It was giving off a type of energy and that made his ghost sense go off.

Danny looked around to see where the ghost was but he didn't see anyone. Danny notices Arnook speaking as if he were praying to the moon. And as he did that sensation inside of Danny got stronger until his eyes became white.

Danny found himself in a white place standing on top of a large map that he didn't know. According to the map he was standing on the North Pole. He looked up and saw the moon above him as well as a white koi fish. The teen looked to the centre of the map where he saw Sam. The weird thing was that Sam had emerald green eyes but she was in her Human Form. There was a badger mole floating over her head.

He took another look somewhere else to what looked like a smaller version of America and saw Dani but he also noticed that she now had ruby red orange eyes and she was in her human form. There was a dragon and the sun floating above her head.

He looked to another part of the map where he saw Tucker standing on what looked like mountains on the map. One thing was different about him and that was that his eyes were honey orange brown. There was a six legged bison floating over him.

Danny then noticed two people appear next to him. One was a boy and the other a girl. They were both wearing similar blue clothing to those that he saw earlier and they both had Crystal blue eyes. Danny noticed something about the girl that she radiated with energy.

Danny's eyes then stopped glowing white and he found himself back in the location with grass in the North Pole.

Danny knew that according to what he just saw someone was going to find him and help him. He looked up at the moon.

"Thanks Yue." Danny said even though he didn't know where that name came from, nor did he know how he managed to say that in Chinese.

~00000~

Sam woke up on the floor in a place she didn't recognise. She noticed that all the buildings were made of rock and looked like huts, just on a bigger scale.

Sam looked around to see people, wearing clothes with a colour scheme of Yellow and Green, surrounding her, and from what she could tell they were very confused.

"**你是****谁**?" **[1]** One of them asked Sam. She instantly recognised the language as Chinese then she responded.

"**我的名字是****Sam Manson**." **[5] **Sam said. "**我怎么会来到****这****里**" **[6] **

The people around Sam explained how she appeared in a flash of light right on top of a badgermole statue. They also explained were she was and then some of them suggested that she should be taken to the two earth kings that were meeting for one week. They all agreed and took Sam to see the Earth Kings.

Once Sam arrived at the Large Palace she saw two people who she figured were the Kings of this place because of their clothing.

The Old king was the first one to speak. "**你穿着不****寻****常的****，****你从哪里来的呢**" **[7].**

"Amity Park, United States of America."Sam said

The two kings looked confused because they had never heard of any place known as Amity Park. The Kings introduced themselves as Bumi (The Old King) and Kuei (the Young King).

They took Sam to a spiritual place in their city. It was an underground cavern that had multiple statues of badgermoles. Sam also noticed lots of the large animal earthbenders. Sam felt a lot of spiritual energy in this place.

Sam on instinct walked over to a glowing emerald green crystal spire that was sticking out of the ground. Once she touched it a flash of light flashed in her eyes.

When her eyes opened she saw she was standing on a large map of the world she was on. She looked to another part of the map and saw her twelve year old daughter. What Sam noticed was that she had ruby red orange eyes. Sam noticed the sun hovering over her daughter and also a Dragon.

Sam then noticed Tucker standing on what looked like some mountain ranges. Sam also noticed that Tucker and honey orange brown eyes instead of his usual black eyes. Sam saw a six legged Bison floating over her friend.

Sam then looked at the North of the Map where she saw her boyfriend, the King of the Ghost Zone. Danny's eyes were now crystal blue instead of Baby blue. Danny had the Moon floating over his head and a white Koi fish.

Sam noticed a Badgermole hovering over her head and then she saw a girl who was the same age of Dani (Physically) appear next to her. She was dressed in Yellow and Green clothing. Sam felt a lot of energy coming from the girl. Sam saw another girl appear, her clothing was different and there was no energy coming off her.

Sam figured that these two girls would find here soon.

Sam eyes then stopped glowing and she found herself back underground. Sam then prepared to wait for the two girls to come and get her.

~00000~

Dani awoke and looked around to see where she was. What she noticed wasn't what she saw on a daily basis. Dani first noticed the people who were all wearing red around her and the shocked looks on their faces. Then Dani noticed that some of them had actual fire on their hands. The last this she noticed was a large red scaly dragon that looked superior.

"Holy Halfa!" Dani exclaimed when she looked at the large dragon.

Dani sensed no hostility from it and then she noticed a large (polite for fat) man analysing her.

"**你好，我的名字是****Iroh****你明白我的**" **[8]** Iroh said.

Dani just looked confused, she knew that was Chinese but she didn't know what he said. "Excuse Me."

Nobody understood what she had said and that was what Iroh was hoping for. He had been told by a spirit that He was meant to find the girl who was dressed weirdly, that could not understand and who could not be understood. Iroh also knew that his nephew and niece had seen a vision about this girl so he knew he had to take her to Zuko.

Iroh then pulled out a medallion that had a CW in it, he gave it to Dani. Dani looked at it and then was hit by a psychic blast.

Almost everything that she needed to know about this planet was now imprinted in her mind.

"Wow Brain Blast." Dani said.

"Ahh now we can understand you." Iroh said. (AU they are both speaking Chinese and they both know it). "My nephew, the king would probably want to see you."

Danni nodded and followed Iroh to the castle. When they arrived they saw the king talking to his sister (explanation in the next chapter).

Zuko then turned around to see Dani and his eyes grew large.

"It- it's you, the girl from my vision." Zuko said.

Azula then looked at the girl Zuko was looking at and realised that she had also had a vision about this girl.

Zuko then knew what he had to do. "Follow me." He said.

They all walked into the heart of the castle and then Zuko opened a secret compartment that lead into a tunnel under ground and then they walked in.

Dani noticed a lot of Dragon Skulls that were hanging on the cavern walls she also noticed the rivers of lava that were next to her. They then stopped in front of stone stairs that went up to the top of the cavern. The stairs had two stone dragons on each side.

"I'm guessing you want me to walk up there?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Zuko said.

Dani sighed and then began to climb the stairs and once she reached the top both Zuko and Azula went to the tails of the Dragons.

They both put their hands on the tails and firebended into the dragons.

At the top the mouths of the dragons opened and then Blue and Red fire came out and circled the halfa.

Danielle felt spiritual energy build up around her to the point that her ghost sense escaped her lips. Dani's eyes then started to glow and then she found herself on a map.

She then saw her dad's best friend on another part of the map. But he had honey orange brown eyes. Floating above his head was six legged bison.

Dani then saw her dad at the top of the map. Danny had crystal blue eyes instead of baby blue ones and floating above him was the moon and a Koi fish.

Dani then noticed her Mom and what she noticed first was that Sam had emerald green eyes. Dani then noticed that floating above her was a badgermole.

Dani then figured that something was above her head and when she looked up she saw a dragon and the sun. Dani then Saw Azula and Zuko appear behind her in a spirit form.

Dani's trance then stopped and she found herself back in the cavern.

~00000~

"Great you find yourself in some strange place with weird Chinese writing and statues with your ghost powers not working." Tucker grumbled to himself.

He had woken up in some temple looking mountain that looked like it used to house people. Tucker had also noticed that there were a large amount of skeletons on the mountain and that freaked him out greatly. Tucker continued to walk around the Temple and look at the Chinese writing that was written all over the walls.

Tucker was bored out of his mind because there was nothing he could do and his battery for his PDA was out.

As Tucker walked around he noticed scrolls, and paintings on the wall about people doing strange movements to use air.

Tucker figured that it wouldn't hurt to try some of the movements while trying his air powers and when he did so he noticed that his air power was still there.

Tucker then found a large pair of doors that looked like they could only be opened by air powers.

"Okay, no technology, scrolls, skeletons, weird doors, painting on walls, either I'm in my grandma's house or I am in another world where there isn't much tech." Tucker said as he used his air powers to open the door.

Tucker walked in to find a whole bunch of statues. All the statues were of adults but the last 8 were all kids. But that wasn't even the weird part. 4 of the 8 kids were him, Danny, Sam and Dani and all 8 of the statues were glowing.

Tucker touched his statue and then a white light flashed across his eyes.

Tucker found himself standing on what looked like a large map of the world. He noticed Danny standing on the south of the map. He also noticed that the moon and a Koi fish were floating over him.

Tucker then saw Sam but she had emerald green eyes instead of her usual lavender eyes. Tucker then noticed that there was some crossbreed of a badger and a mole floating over her head.

Tucker then saw Dani, but she had red orange eyes instead of her blue eyes. Floating above her was the sun and a dragon.

Tucker then looked up and noticed that there was some kind of six legged bison floating above him.

Tucker then saw a bald kid with an arrow on his head appear next to him and he figured that the kid would come and get him from this air temple.

Tucker then found himself back in the human world but as his alter ego Hulk Phantom. Tucker then transformed back into his human form before looking back at the statues.

"Well this looks like it'll be interesting." He said then walked out of the room to wait for the Avatar.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay and that is Chapter 1 of this story. CA15 will get some fan art for this later on.**

**Dani: here are the translations.**

**[1] - Who are you? Are you a Spirit?**

**[2] - He has blue eyes, maybe he was sent from the Moon Spirit.**

**[3] - I am Chief Arnook and I am the chief of the Northern Water Tribe**

**[4] - And who are you**

**[5] - My name is Sam Manson**

**[6] - How did I get here?**

**[7] - You are dressed unusually, where did you come from?**

**[8] - ****Hello my name is Iroh Do you understand me**

**Shadow: Well there ya go. So what will happen next read and review to find out.**


End file.
